Genevieve Aristide
Genevieve Aristide (voiced by Meg Savlov) is one of the most inflectional characters in the F.E.A.R. series, using her resources as president of Armacham Technology Corporation to manipulate events from behind the scenes. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon An unseen character in F.E.A.R. , Genevieve Aristide is the president of Armacham, and is the female voice heard speaking to the unknown senator during F.E.A.R.'s intro and post-credit sequences. She tried to have the secret Origin facility, where Alma Wade was held, reopened despite Harlan Wade's resistance and warnings, but only regretted it later when the first few teams sent down did not return. Her original intention was to remodel the site and start over, but after it became clear that this would be impossible, she was determined to have the entire facility destroyed; she sends in Norton Mapes (with an ATC escort) to destroy all evidence and wipe out the facility. It is likely that she decided to use this opportunity to test out the other Origin prototype, the F.E.A.R. Point Man, which she proclaims successful during her final conversation with the senator. Through various voicemails, it becomes clear that Aristide is a very calculating character, who seems only to regret recent events because of its potential impact on her or the company; this is seen in her voicemail messages where she tries to persuade people to her cause by saying "we'll all burn for it", and as viewing the entire crisis simply as a mess that needs to be cleaned up. Monolith Timeline F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin a Delta Force squad is sent to the Valkyrie Tower to take Aristide into protective custody, approximately thirty minutes before the ending of F.E.A.R.. In F.E.A.R. 2, Aristide is apparently responsible for having Dark Signal sent to her. She is using them as a destraction to get Alma away from the Point Man so he can be reprogramed. Most of her actions through the game seem unimportant or unusual, especially since she claims that she is trying to stop Alma. Only late in the game is it revealed that her plan to stop Alma actually involves "feeding" her Michael Becket, and using the opportunity to contain her, so that she'll have leverage to prevent ATC's Board of Directors from killing her (or, apparently, from firing her). At the end of the game, as Stokes straps Becket into the Still Island Amplifier, she arrives and shuts it down, saying that they can't be allowed to destroy Alma, not if she wants to keep her job. Stokes reacts by calling her crazy, and demands why "the city is a smouldering ruin, and all you care about is your fucking resumé!?" and is promptly shot. Almost immediately afterwards, Alma arrives and Aristide seals her and Becket in the Amplifier, initiating the climax. Comments on ATC programs and people Project Icarus- This project should never have been canceled. Assassins could be the product line that helps recoup costs from containing the fall out of current events. After seeing the Assassins in action I will never understand completely why project Icarus was totally killed. These guys are amazing: they can sneak around and get the drop. If I survive this I am going to push the board to reopen Icarus and get more of these soldiers online. We could sell them at a premium. Point Man- Prototype 1 performed well beyond expectations in this trial. He was able to stop Fettel and shut down the Replicas. While the loss of Fettel is certainly bad for the bottom line, recovering the Point Man and reprogramming him could help off set the negative cash impact of Fettel's death. Because I need the Point man alive, Alma must be made to fixate on another person. Becket is the best alternative. K. Stokes- Stokes is totally expendable since she cannot contact Alma. However she is critical to the plan to get Becket to the TAC, so if Becket sees her safely through the TAC, he will be more likely to voluntarily step inside the unit himself. After that she's on her own. As long as she can help keep Becket alive, great, but there will be no resources directed to helping her in the field. Michael Becket- Becket is our best bet at getting Alma under control. The team needs to be split up somehow. In smaller numbers they will be easier to capture and taken to the hospital for the implant procedure. Not every member is as perfect as Becket for assignments. Jankowski,for example. Low scores. But if he can even contact Alma once and get him to Still Island, its worth the risk. My only concern is with a potential fixation on Beckett, she could either kill him or take control of him before he reaches Still Island. Hopefully the rest of the team will be suitable enough playthings. Harlan Wade- SOB got what he deserved. He made a monster. I had the vision to try to make that monster at least work for us. Now I have to clean it up the whole mess, even though the board thinks I'm part of that mess. When this is over, there are a few people I may attune to Alma. Give them some real nightmares. Team sent to reopen Origin facility-We need to find a way to increase revenue to pay off the teams' families. C. Griffin- I like Griffin's Paragon scores. He's an excellent candidate for harbinger dispite his lower intelligence scores. His psychic profile is strong enough to command an entire battalion and his successes in Delta could make him a good replacement for Fettel once this situation is contained. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Characters